Religious Teachings and Significant Events
Despite the fact that the Proximian faith reaches far and wide, there are customs and holy days that are observed by all who raise prayers in reverence to Sanctus Arduro and Invictus Tenebros. Though these holidays and ceremonies may differ slightly depending upon the region they take place in, the purpose and execution of these important events have remained largely unchanged over the ages. A life of devotion begins at birth. When a child is welcomed into the world, it is customary for the attending priest(s), known as Mysta, to recite the Prime tenet of Sanctus Arduro both to bless and protect him until the day of Ignis Beo; ''his ''Blessing of Fire. This ritual takes place before the obelisks within the Proximian temple, wherein the infant is levitated within a magical flame conjured by the Mysta known as the Flame of Sanctus or Sacred Fire of Sanctus. This flame does not harm children or those of concrete faith, but burns unwitting heretics and those who would resist Sanctus' blessed influence. It is taught that without participating in this ritual, a soul is forever doomed to Erebus, forbidden from passing into Elysium. Adults who convert to the Proximian faith by participating in this ceremony are commonly said to experience what is known as the Call to Elysium, the awareness of a new divine presence within their being. Just as life is brought into the world, so too must it end. When a soul is ushered into the next life, the Mysta preserve the bodies of the departed through magical means before they are entombed. The time for mourning ends on the day of the funeral proceedings. The Proximians celebrate life, death, and the eventual return of the departed's soul to the realm of the gods; a funeral is a joyous event. Mass is held twice a day at noon and at midnight. The service at noon is devoted to Sanctus Arduro and at midnight, Invictus. It is not expected that any man or woman attend these unique ceremonies every day, and most go to worship on Sabbatum, the 6th day of the week. Mass at midnight is known as Precatus Terminum, the Hour of Invictus. The faithful prick their fingers to fill a chalice with blood, representative of the sacrifice of life all must make to the Dread Father. During the mass at noon, known as Precatus Exordium or the Hour of Sanctus, temple-goers are anointed by the blood collected during the Hour of Invictus, representative of the gift of life received from the Divine Creator. It is common knowledge that those who have not completed Ignis Beo feel physically ill when they are anointed by the blood of the faithful. Reflection is an important part of day-to-day life for Proximians. They practice an hour of meditation and prayer every day; half an hour before they begin their tasks in the morning and half an hour before they lay their head to rest. Pium ''are commonly utilized during these periods of contemplation, a small amulet worn around the neck that depicts the alchemical symbol for platinum. It is taught that a ''pium ''is the conduit through which the prayers of the devout are communicated to the gods, and only those who have passed through the ''Blessing of Fire ''unscathed may access this sacred connection. There are a number of holy days and religious holidays observed all across the world, each of which is dedicated to the gods and their respective blessings. It is customary for many (if not all) of these events to include entertainment, feasting, music, and togetherness. Also important to note is the fact that because the seasons do not occur uniformly across the continents, these days are celebrated at different times of the year and in different ways, largely dependent upon the region in which they take place. ''Lux Aestiva ''is the first day of summer. Proximians pray to the Divine Creator for a mild and fruitful summer. In addition to the festivities, there takes place a sacrificial burning of plants grown during the springtime to celebrate the emergence from winter. It is said that if the fronds are quick to burn, it is a sign that the coming summer will be dry and arid. There will be no bountiful harvest. If the reverse is true, then the summer will be mild and the rain plenty, ensuring a generous yield from crops. ''Lux Brumalis ''is the first day of winter. The faithful pray to Invictus that the winter will be a merciful one. At the end of the festivities, an animal is left in the cold overnight. If it has frozen to death come morning, the winter will be harsh and unforgiving. If it survived, the opposite is true. ''Lux Brumalis is also a time used to reflect upon the bounties and hardships of the previous summer and it is not uncommon for additional sacrifices to be made in the Dread Father's name in hopes of currying his divine favor. Calidus Aestus is the Proximian New Year and arguably the most celebrated event of the Proximian faith. It is a celebration of the previous year and an opportunity to make amends for any perceived wrongdoings. In the same breath, a father may give thanks to Sanctus Arduro for the health of his daughters and pray to Invictus for forgiveness following the death of his wife. Calidus Aestus is a grand undertaking in the Holy City of Nova Carthago, wherein the streets are alive with song, dance, streamers, laughing children, and a myriad assortment of carts and booths, though the most notable aspects of the new year'' ''are the gladiatorial games. The best combatant in the known world travels to Nova Carthago to face a fearsome beast from the Northern Wastes wearing ceremonial armor blessed by the temple. The struggle is meant to symbolize the battle of Sanctus Arduro and Invictus Tenebros against the Prae Animus. Every major city in the Proximian world hosts a similar celebration. Category:Lore